Generation of Miracles: Team Sayuri is formed!
Please keep in mind that a 'turn selection' has been issued in hopes of keeping this roleplay balanced. All turns were formulated based upon who replied first, following the 'first come, first serve' characteristic. The current turn cycle is as follows: DazzlingEmerald/Fairyking Albverdich/Emperor Sigma/Spectre308 Thank you for your cooperation! A Special Squadron Thud! The sound of a large door closing echoed through the academy classroom, causing the graduates of this year's class to quite down. A proctor, holding up a sheet of paper, coughed into his fist. "Alright, settle down. The doors are closed now, so shut up already. We're going to begin." The voice belonged to none another than Miruka Sensei, the academy's beloved and primary instructor. "As of today, you are all ninjas. In order to get here, you've been tested. You've gone through your fair share of ups and downs, and you've earned the right to wear this." He paused, signaling to his forehead protector. "I'm afraid from here on out," He continued. "things will get alot more.... interesting. You are now officially genin.. which means, from here on out, you decide your future." Miruka shrugged, closing his eyes. "Now listen. Yeah, your a genin. Great, give yourself a pat on the back." He chuckled, a grin escaping the side of his face. "But from here, the path only gets harder, and harder, and harder! It's entirely up to you to decide your future... to decide your fate!" He clenched his fist, as the audience consisting of various newly crowned shinobi broke into applause. "Now without further ado.. I'm going to announce the rosters. As you all should know, you will all be separated into three man teams, under the warmful guidance of a sensei." He stopped, coughing into his fist once more. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road... shall we?" "Team one.. Tonoza Temki..." One by one, genins left the classroom behind their sensei. Some excited, some disappointed. Whatever happened next, was going to decide the fate of these newcomers. "Team Nine.." The proctor coughed into his hands, surveying the classroom for whatever was left. "Ishida Nara-" Before the proctor could finish, another chūnin leveled shinobi appeared behind him, emerging from a small cloud of smoke. He cupped his hands, whispering into the ears of the proctor. "Uh huh. Alright. Okay." The proctor nodded, and coughed into his fist again, as the shinobi who was once beside him, poofed away. "It seems as though there's been a slight change in the lineup here, for team nine. Ishida Nara, you are no longer on board." The children making up the crowd grew suspicious and began chatting among each other. "QUIET!" Another shinobi hollered from behind Miruka, smashing his fist into the wall, causing pieces of the wall to fall. He nodded, smiling. "Please continue." "Very well. When I call your name, please use that door to exit, and regroup in room 257." Miruka coughed into his hand yet again. "Toshishiro Katashima, Deidrich Albverdich and Alpha Uchiha. You have been selected for Team Nine. Please make your way out, using that door." He pointed towards a door towards the far end. Oddly enough, unlike the rest of the groups, team nine was the only group whose sensei was not present. Meanwhile, above the academy, in the Hokage's office, Sayuri poofed in, using the Body Flicker Technique, before the Hokage. She got down on one knee, and planted her palm firmly onto the floor. "Hokage-sama, you called me?" The Hokage dropped her pen, and looked towards her body guard with a rather serious expression. "Sayuri. You are required to watch after Team Nine.. and lead them as their sensei." Sayuri's eyes widened. "W-what? Why wasn't I told ahead of time?!" Sayuri rose to her feet, clenching her fist. She was never one to back talk her superiors. "I simply can't! I have so many duties to fufill-" Sayuri was interrupted by the Hokage. "From here on, you are to watch over Team Nine. Do you understand?" Sayuri dropped her argument, and nodded slowly. "This team... team nine... there's something... special about them." The Hokage rose to her feet, and walked towards the balcony. "Never in the existence of the Hidden Leaf Village have we assembled such a team with this sort of potential. It's merely a test, as normally we would seek to balance out teams.. as you may know. Though, this team is an exception." The Hokage turned back, looking at Sayuri. "And we'll need a powerful kunoichi as yourself to tame them." Sayuri nodded, still a bit offended at the thought of being degraded to such a level. Ugh.. what kind of missions will I have to do..? She thought to herself. "Y-yes, my lady. I'll leave at once." With that, Sayuri formed hand seals, poofing off yet again. Three Geniuses Converse 'Hearing the Team Nine names called out his name being one of them Deidrich holding his Leaf shinobi head band in his right hand still stood up from his seat in the third row of the stuffy academy room an made his way to the academy room exit. Exiting the room Deidrich made a mental note never to look back at this academy once he left it he was an official Genin an would do what ever it took to become the greatest shinobi hidden in the leaf. 'After a short walk to a odd location in the academy Deidrich found Room 257 sliding the door open he couldn't see anyone inside. Did it mean he was the only one to arrive. A gloomy look wash over Deidrich's already slender face, did it mean there Sensei didn't even bother to be on time for there meeting or the group was so below there skill this teacher didn't see fit to great each of the students as they arrived. 'Snapping out of his gloomy looks an back into reality Deidrich took a seat in the still dark room picking the spot closest to the door so he could greet each of his teammates an sensei as they arrived. Blowing dust off the table in front of him Deidrich layed out his leaf head band as if to admire its beauty. but what he was doing was measuring it visually taking in every detail. Quickly Deidrich pulled out a kunai an thread an started to cut an sow away at his poncho around his shoulders. After a moment it was completed the Leaf head band was now an attachment to his poncho. 'Now with his only goal for the moment complete Deidrich would sit still as a stone facing the door waiting for his teammates to come rushing through the doors in front of his spot so he could greet them all as equals. "Alpha Uchiha..." Was the only thing that keep replaying in Aloha's head. "Team Nine.." Managed to creep on in as well. Upon the orders to exit the door, Alpha Let out a small breath, allowing him to say; "Hmph" . "Just great, and they put me on the team with two completely unknown teammates." Alpha pushed from his seat, his long ponytail swayed behind him, a feat he inherited from his mother, and when he was young. Exiting the door, Alpha had a smirk, but he didn't allow it to get the better of him. If first plan, was to get to "known" them, like big brother had taught him. "Father never told me, that there was one in this generation that could match me." Alpha states finally reaching his assigned area, and meeting the doors. Almost instantly he noticed Deidrich, however, he kept walking, meeting a seat towards the middle, closer to the wall. Alpha had indeed noticed Deidrich's change, remembering that he hadn't had his headband there before. Infact, Alpha didn't even have his own headband on yet, but how his new "teammate" had done it, was a bit interesting. Cutting the view off just a bit, Alpha found himself not paying attention. And directing himself back to the front. "Hurry up already, I hate to be kept waiting." The road to becoming a Genin had been long and hard for each and every student standing within the classroom...but the struggle was especially difficult for Toshishiro Katashima. Not only did he have to prove himself worthy of the forehead protector which rested within his grasp, but he had to endure the ridicule and hatred of his fellow classmates. This malice was not born of something that the young man could control, but was there simply because of the name he carried. Katashima. The very word caused anger to erupt in the hearts of most of Konohagakure's residents, and their children were raised to despise the Clan as well. For after all, who would care for a clan of traitors? With eagerness blazing within his eyes, Toshishiro awaited the reading of his name from the list. His heart thundered away as, one by one, the team rosters were announced. Then, finally, he heard his name called alongside that of an Uchiha and one whose surname he would never be able to pronounce correctly. "Team Nine." he breathed, clenching his forehead protector tightly out of sheer excitement, "Time to show them what I'm made of." At once, he arose from his seat and made his way out of the classroom. Long, confident strides characterized the young shinobi as he rounded the corner and entered the appointed classroom. Upon stepping within, he heard the words of one of his new teammates and responded in turn. "In all things, patience my friend. I'm sure our sensei will arrive shortly." he began, before remembering his manners. He then rendered a polite now to the duo, introducing himself with the utmost tact. "My name is Toshishiro Katashima, but you can call me Toshi. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." 'Wide eye an course of each an every Genin to walk in Deidrich made a point to bowing his head an make a faint smile as they pass him by each taking there own spots. Looking over at his fellow Genin he could see even with each of the group members present there teacher didn't feel the need to grace them with there presence. '"Wasting no time Deidrich twisted himself in his seat so he could face his fellow teammates " {Mild boredom}Its only time tell Sensei arrives that don't mean it isn't boring waiting is all." Being to shy to attempt a serious chat with anyone of the group just yet Deidrich just watch the group an hope that someone would start talking. Being a mild hermit Deidrich knew he wasn't well like by anyone for his lack of emotional expressions. This means instead of displaying his emotions as normal people Deidrich is only able to display emotion by saying his emotion or reactions before speaking. 'Looking at the group it was very clear to Deidrich that this group was very odd in its formation. A uchiha clan member, a Katashima clan member, an himself. Either he was added so to balance out the group or the Hokage seen something in him to warrant this amount of power going into a single group. Thinking back on events he had heard teachers mention all over the academy the Katashima clan was a clan of traitors but this Genin didn't seam as if he would betray anyone. The uchiha clan masters of the sharingan a powerful bloodline trait that can over power anyone given the correct training. But again why was Deidrich in this team it was bugging him from the very start from hearing his teammates names. Breaking the Silence Alpha placed his head band around his waiste, mimicking that of his father when he was only a genin. He stood to his feet looking his two "team mates" into the eyes. "Pathetic...how could they have possibly put me on a team with two complete nothings." He shook his head, and it had the ability to fall from his shoulder. Alpha cleared his throat, his anger grew a bit. "I'm sorry, that I have been placed on this that they call a team. And for it I rebuke to Hokage. I'm Alpha of the Uchiha." Alpha glared at each one of them, and as he did having the extreme power to intimidate them. "Which one of you are here to "bark" first?" Alpha's pun of barking was like comparing their abilities to a toddler of the Sarutobi clan. He did this to see which one of the two would talk first, and begin to fill their pot of arrogance. As it was often said, one's first impression was his last. Simply by the small exchange Toshi had between his new teammates, he had formed an opinion of them. Deidrich, he liked...while Alpha...caused a slight pang of annoyance to cross his mind. The warm smile which characterized his expression wavered as he righted himself; and his arms folded defiantly across his chest. "Bark?" inquired the young man, "I was unaware that the Uchiha were dogs...Would you have me lower myself to your level Alpha?" As the words escaped his lips, a smirk formed upon his lips; one ripe with the immaturity expected of such a young age. "{Agitated}The Team isn't your battlefield Uchiha. Your both in the wrong for arguing with each other." Deidrich had a valid point teammates had no reason to argue among each other without bonds of friendship between each of them it matter every little there clan names or history it would be there heads if they failed a mission. Deidrich knew very little of friendship or bonds no one took the time to look pass is disability to see his true nature. If someone in the group couldn't man up it would have to be him to do it for them an try to hold everyone from killing each other. Glancing over his shoulder Deidrich didn't want the Sensei to see the group bickering among themselves. IF this sensei didn't come soon it would be the Uchiha that starts something sooner or later Deidrich knew he would have to deal with it vocally rather then fighting it would get messy if he throw the first fist. Alpha glared at both of them, and as he did muttered not a word until the team mate that had been in there forever decided to throw out a few lines. "Heh, you both run that mouth a lot." Alpha cracked his fingers and his neck, "First the whatever the hell his name is speaks...And now it's the Albvergnvsthn what the fuck his name is." Alpha sighed, his patience wore thin. "I'll take both of you...and go ahead run along a team of my own." Alpha's feet began to spark in static, literally moving so fast it was as if he vanished from plain sight. Appearing directly behind Deidrich. His fingers pointed towards the chakra points of his body. "A small step, and you'll fall to your own sleep." Upon hearing Deidrich's words, the young shinobi exhaled deeply. He was right...they were a team. Teammates thrived off of collaboration, and even friendship; and fighting was a swift way to jeopardize their lives later on in the mission field. As such, Toshishiro mustered his best smile and said: "You're right, we shouldn't be fi-" he began, only to be met with the sudden disappearance of Alpha. Apparently the Uchiha was as hot-blooded as fire itself, for he practically teleported behind Deidrich. "Oh no you don't!" seethed Toshishiro, thrusting his palms forward. Chakra surged forth from his core, concentrating about his hands whilst a wrathful glare claimed his face. Then, in an instant, a powerful gust burst forth and crossed the classroom, aimed directly for the Uchiha. As Toshishiro was simply a genin, the ninjutsu would have only enough oomph to send his teammate skidding across the floor and into the wall. Alpha wanted a fight...he sure as Hell was getting one. Pointing his fingers at Deidrich, Alpha noticed Toshishiro preformed a technique of his own, and with a few seconds, Alpha found himself hurling towards the wall. Quickly, he reached into his ninja tool pouch pulling out a kunai, and as he met the wall, he smashed his kunai into it, flipping upward, stopping him from colliding with it. "I forgot, you are from that clan that possess great prowess in Wind Release." Standing on his kunai, Alpha began to weave hand seals; Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse them Tiger. He placed his finger in front of his mouth, and his body began to knead up chakra. "I'll show you a technique we practice in my clan." His stomach began to deflate, and as it did a stream of fire shot out. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shouts, as the stream of fire turned into a ball of flames, shooting its way towards both Toshi and Deidrich. The blast forced a small explosion in room 257. Within seconds, the entire area was surrounded in smoke, and nothing but smoke. As the smoke cleared slowly, a new figure stood before the two children. More and more smoke cleared, allowing for the figure to become more and more visible. "You know... you should be more careful with a jutsu of that level.." A feminine voice called out through the smoke. It was a woman, a rather tall woman at that. She was dressed in the regular attire donned by all Konohagakure-nin, consisting of a full black suit, completed with a flak jacket, though this flak jacket wasn't zipped entirely, showcasing the woman's vast cleavage. She turned, sharing glances at each and every individual in the room. Ugh.. what a drag. Honestly, a group of all boys? Sayuri thought to herself, hiding her face behind one hand, and placing the other on to her hip. Not expecting Alpha to be so fast Deidrich was at a bit of a disadvantage plus it didn't help he had no real interest to fight this ally regardless if he was attacking. But thankfully it was Toshishiro who saved him with his wind jutsu. Using that opening Deidrich calmly walk to the fare side of the room taking a seat an simply watch as the two fought. Suddenly just as Deidrich took a seat a massive fire ball exploded causing flames an smoke to consume the room. Soon after that Deidrich heard a new voice a odd Females voice he hadn't heard before it couldn't be another classmate crude it had to be there sensei only arriving to see the group already at each others necks. As the smoke cleared Deidirich could see there sensei from her reaction to all the fighting it didn't seam as she cared for the group already only. This would be difficult to explain if the teacher ask how it all started. Thinking quickly Deidrich choose to take the blame if the sensei would ask who started this instead of pinning it only on Alpha if he hadn't attempted to defuse the situation with words he might had simple been able to dodge the whole situation. In all honesty, Toshishiro thought he had the Uchiha dead to rights. There was not a great deal of distance between them and his technique was incredibly quick, even lacking handseals. Yet, by the skin of the Uchiha's teeth, a sphere of flame was created and immediately met the gust head on. The resulting explosion caused a copious sum of smoke to fill the classroom: a fact that the young shinobi sought to exploit. Bending his knees, Toshi immediately leapt back and reached for the pouch located on the rear of his belt. Plucking forth a kunai, the young shinobi hurled the weapon, aiming it for where the Uchiha was standing, before landing upon one of the many desks scattered about. Then, he hearkened to a voice. A female voice...was this his sensei? His heart leapt in excitement as the smoke began to clear, revealing her...rather attractive features. Swallowing hard, Toshi promptly rendered a respectful bow and introduced himself with the utmost respect. "My apologies Sensei, I'll be certain to use more care in the future." The smoke filled the entire room, and with it, Alpha was pretty much rendered blind. As the smoke cleared, he found a kunai hurling directly at him. Jumping to the front of his kunai he pulled it from the wall, and lunging it infront of himself, allowing it to meet the other kunai, therefore blocking it. "Pathetic..." Alpha states, before leaning his back up against the wall. "All boys..." Was the only quote he heard, a woman of tall height matching that nearly to his mother. He watched as his other team mates quivered. He made a deep sigh, and grinned, turning to shake his head. Sayuri removed her hand from over her face, and folded both arms under her breasts. "Well now, your alone for just a few minutes, and all three of you are locked in battle?" Her tone appeared serious, as if she was scolding them. She sighed, before continuing. "This really is a drag. Instead of assisting the others in missions, I'm tasked to baby sit you all," She slowly walked past the three, towards the door. She gestured for them to follow behind. "Hurry now, there's alot we need to accomplish, and we don't have all the time in the world." The sounds of shinobi sandals clacking against the wooden floor echoed through the hallway. From the looks of it, Sayuri seemed to have viewed the task of being a sensei as some form of punishment. She planned on escorting the three out of the academy, though the walk itself was a long one, allowing for the others to ask her questions along the way. Not going to correct the Senesi's assumption that all of the students where fighting Deidrich choose to stay silent watch in silence as not to anger there teacher. Hearing the order to move Deidrich did as he was told quickly an obediently keeping close to the group so to hear any chatter that maybe said. Walking silently behind Sensei Deidrich choose to break the tension. "Sensei may I ask whats your name?" Hopefully a question like this wouldn't get him slap for being course. Looking over to Toshishiro "{happy} Thanks again for back there." It was only right for Deidrich to thank his ally for helping him with Alpha's out burst in the class not to long ago but in truth he didn't hold Alpha responsible for it. All of it was his fault for not being able to stop the altercation verbally before it got out of hand. Hopefully nothing like that happen again Deidrich didn't care to much about fighting to him it was extremely useless an it lowers moral for the team. Sayuri sighed, running a hand through her hair. Through her actions, she seemed a bit stuck up. "All will be explained in the near future." She stated, as the group appeared through the front gates of the academy, and out into the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sayuri turned, facing the three. "Alright, let's run a quick test here. Your first assignment as a member of Team Nine, will be to track me down. As a ninja, there'll be times where your going to need to track down your opponent, whether that be to prevent him from getting away, or simply finding him. Now, we'll make this interesting.. I want you all to split up. That way, I can test your tracking skills as an individual." Sayuri began walking forward, then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around, looking at her group once more. "Oh yeah, and for those who fail to find me within the next hour... you automatically fail." For once, a warm smile appeared on the side of Sayuri's face, as she formed the tiger hand seal, and vanished almost instantly. Sayuri appeared atop a building, on the opposite side of the village. She patted her hands, creating a metal chair using her Metal Release Kekkei Tōta. Taking her seat, she opened up a Book, and began reading. Well, we'll just see how big of 'geniuses' these guys really are. Simple tracking shouldn't be too difficult. Sayuri thought to herself, enjoying the warm blaze of the sun on her skin, whilst rocking back and forth in the chair she had just created. Thinking to himself "Crude this teacher was one of those types of jokers." Seeing the teacher vanish most mean she wanted them to start looking for there her once they split from the group. Alpha had the best chance of all the group to locate the senesei for his bloodline. But as for Toshishiro an himself Deidrich had no idea if he could even find the sensei in the time given to him. Wasting no time Deidrich to climb a tree near to him simply magnetizing the tree an using his chakra to keep his feet magnetized tell he could reach the top of the tree. Looking around Deidrich couldn't spot there Sensei where ever she was it would take the full hour to find her most likely she was hiding in plan site to avoid the Genin's Noby look on the ground tactics. Using this to his advantage Deidrich jumps from tree top to tree top farther ahead of the group in an attempt to find there sensei. Operation Find Sensei!: Failure is not an Option! "So a trivial game of hide and seek is first ehh?" Alpha states as he begins to sniff around. "Hm...so I can smell her in that direction." His way if scent is a technique practiced by his older brother, known as the Chakra Smelling Technique. Alpha took off in the direction his nose led him, and as continued applied that flash step, to increase his speed, to near chūnin levels.